1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter machine having cutting heads or rollers rotatably mounted on a pivoting cutter arm and with a loading ramp and a conveyor running in a direction towards the work face for taking up and conveying away cut material, in which the cutter arm is mounted on a sliding carriage which is displaceable along guides running in the longitudinal direction of the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cutter machines of the type initially referred to are known, for example, from AT-PS 392 512. An additional cutter machine of the type initially referred to is known, for example, from AT-PS 393 295. In the case of these known types of equipment, to simplify the probing into the work face, a displacement of the cutter arm along guides running in the longitudinal direction of the machine was made possible, in which case the stresses to be taken up by these guides with their appropriate bearing components generally required a relatively large structural height.